


Reflections in a Mirror

by devon99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devon99/pseuds/devon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to stop this, needed to make this right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in a Mirror

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[don](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/don), [numb3rs drabbles](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/numb3rs%20drabbles), [pg](http://devon99.livejournal.com/tag/pg)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Reflections in a Mirror  
Characters: Don/Withheld  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 150  
Prompt: Sweep at [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Numb3rs does not belong to me  
Unbetad - All mistakes entirely my own

Reflections in a Mirror

  
Don closed the door to Charlie's room and crept to the bathroom.

Hands braced on the sink, he stared in the mirror, looking long and hard at the face that stared back. He dropped his head, closed his eyes, not able to look himself in the eye.

He felt like smashing the glass, breaking it into a thousand pieces with his fist, kicking the shards with his bare feet so that it hurt, raw and painful, like punishment, like something he deserved.

He shuddered in a shaky breath, let it fill his lungs, then slowly exhaled, trying to steady himself. He needed to stop this, needed to make things right, this wasn't who he was, _it wasn't. _

He turned on the faucet, splashed his face, sweeping his hands down over his eyes, across his cheeks, his neck.

He needed to end this.

He only hoped that Amita was still awake.

  
~

_   
**Numb3rs Drabble: Reflections in a Mirror, (PG) Don/Withheld**   
_


End file.
